


All's well that ends well

by malfoy_flav0ur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoy_flav0ur/pseuds/malfoy_flav0ur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Continuavo a pensare alle cose più brutte, sapete…quando mio pà è morto, e…”<br/>Ma era fuori, l’anno si era concluso, Hogwarts non era stata chiusa e soprattutto Harry aveva affrontato il mostro della Camera dei Segreti uscendone incolume.<br/>Quel mattino aveva un sapore diverso, nuovo. Forse era perché aveva lasciato Azkaban, forse perché quel giorno c’era un sole luminoso, quasi estivo…Hagrid si scopriva affascinato anche dal semplice luccichio delle foglie mosse dal vento sugli alberi. La sua capanna gli sembrò come una zattera gettata ad un naufrago, accidenti… scoprì di amare perfino il bricco vecchio che usava per il latte, gli sembrava commovente, lì appeso sopra il lavabo.<br/>Inspirò a fondo, dalla finestra aperta veniva l’odore salmastro del lago, misto all’arma più denso e resinoso dei pini. dopo 'Discoveries'</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's well that ends well

****

All's well that ends well

 

“Continuavo a pensare alle cose più brutte, sapete…quando mio pà è morto, e…”  
Ma era fuori, l’anno si era concluso, Hogwarts non era stata chiusa e soprattutto _Harry aveva affrontato il mostro della Camera dei Segreti uscendone incolume_.

 

Quel mattino aveva un sapore diverso, nuovo. Forse era perché aveva lasciato Azkaban, forse perché quel giorno c’era un sole luminoso, quasi estivo…Hagrid si scopriva affascinato anche dal semplice luccichio delle foglie mosse dal vento sugli alberi. La sua capanna gli sembrò come una zattera gettata ad un naufrago, accidenti… scoprì di amare perfino il bricco vecchio che usava per il latte, gli sembrava commovente, lì appeso sopra il lavabo.  
Inspirò a fondo, dalla finestra aperta veniva l’odore salmastro del lago, misto all’arma più denso e resinoso dei pini.

Guardò Harry, Ron ed Hermione risalire verso il castello, osservò distrattamente le loro teste fino a che non scomparvero all’orizzonte.  
Lo stufato er pronto, emanava un odore delizioso.  
Una lama di sole tagliava in due la sua capanna in un fascio polveroso, danzante. Hagrid prese posto alla sua solita, vecchia sedia - vecchia amata sedia cigolante che non cedeva mai sotto la sua mole, Merlino l’avesse in gloria-. Iniziò a pranzare, nel silenzio sonnacchioso di quel giorno vicino alla fine dell’anno. Aveva proprio deciso di servirsi una seconda porzione, era lì con la scodella in mano e il cucchiaio levato quando la porta si spalancò di colpo.

Hagrid si voltò di scatto, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo, emettendo un pensate sospiro.

“Ma che cosa dobbiamo fare per liberarci di lei, quest’anno si può sapere?!”  


Lucius non gli rispose. Aveva fatto irruzione in casa sua come una furia, adesso lo fissava, immobile. Il sole tagliava in due quel suo volto pallido ed appuntito… sembrava lievemente stravolto, aveva l’aria di chi ha fatto un bel volo, il suo mantello era ancora di traverso.  
Mentre fissava le sue labbra strette, quel volto pervaso da una muta collera, si accorse che il sole incendiava quegli occhi grigi di puro _argento_.  
Lucius si riscosse, abbassò gli occhi, togliendosi dalla traiettoria del raggio di sole.

“Quel dannato Potter mi ha fatto fare una rampa di scale, tanto per gradire, _di schiena_ e… ho perso il mio stramaledetto elfo del _cazzo_ a causa sua!”

Il cucchiaio scivolò dalla presa di Hagrid con un tonfo. Aveva sentito Lord Malfoy, nei suoi elegantissimi abiti - al momento un po’ sotto sopra- dire proprio quella _parola_ , tutt’altro che aristocratica.

Emise uno sbuffo, piombando a sedere. Fissò quel viso pallido ed affilato, non riconosceva la sua espressione, ma la finestra dalla quale ora entrava la luce era la stessa davanti alla quale quest’uomo e Caramell…Hagrid scosse la testa, come cercando di scacciare quel pensiero.

“E che cosa dovrei farci io, scusi?”

Gli uscì detto, quasi ridendo, perché si figurava quell’ultima prodezza di Harry…a Lucius non piacque, i suoi occhi chiari lampeggiarono. Si mosse verso di lui… ma Hagrid non colse alcuna minaccia su quel viso pallido e freddo, e forse per via di tutti quei Dissennatori, forse per via di tutta quella disperazione, forse perché era di nuovo libero ed aveva di nuovo il suo lavoro… perfino quest’uomo odioso con quei suoi capelli così chiari da sembrare bianchi adesso gli pareva _bellissimo_.

 _Hagrid, datti una calmata vecchio mio_.

“Che cosa puoi farci tu?”  
Gli rimandò Lucius con una strana voce fredda, vibrante che Hagrid non gli aveva mai sentito prima.  
“Indovina.”  
Aggiunse poi, quasi in un sibilo.  
Hagrid alzò gli occhi su di lui, esterrefatto. Si stava togliendo il mantello, quel pazzo scoprendo la camicia, aperta sul collo lungo e sottile e… Merlino, aveva un livido sotto la clavicola.  
Quando il mantello volò con un tonfo frusciante sullo schienale della sedia, Hagrid lo fissò ancora, alzando il sopracciglio.

Assurdo, ecco cos’era tutto questo… assurdo.  
“Guardi che non me ne frega niente dell’Artiglio del Drago, giusto perché lo sappia.”  
Lucius sembrò sorpreso… un lento stupore si disegnò sul suo volto, poi sembrò ricordare di cosa parlava il Guardiacaccia, e agitò una mano con fare noncurante.

“Sono riuscito a disfarmene.”

Silenzio.  
Hagrid fissava Lord Malfoy.  
Lord Malfoy fissava Hagrid.  
Il contrasto tra i due era assurdo, nettissimo, quella montagna d’uomo seduta al sua tavolo, interdetta non muoveva un muscolo… fissava quella che adesso gli pareva una _lama sottile di argento vivo_ contro la parete coperta di erbe essiccate della sua capanna.

Poi una sedia cadde rumorosamente a terra, con un tonfo attutito, mentre Hagrid balzava in piedi.

Raggiunse Lucius, lo afferrò goffamente sotto le cosce, lo _lanciò_ con delicatezza sul morbido letto.  
Le tende della finestra si chiusero da sole, di scatto. Nessuno vi badò. Ora Hagrid era ai piedi del letto, avanzava lentamente, una grande ombra liquida, sorda negli occhi.

Lucius gli rimandò uno sguardo d’argento che _ardeva_ , poi con una delicatezza strana per la sua stazza, Hagrid salì in ginocchio sul letto, di fronte a lui. Lo aiutò a liberarsi della camicia e dei pantaloni… aveva così fretta da strapparseli di dosso, quel Malfoy.

_Che il diavolo se lo portasse!_

 

* * *

 

Hagrid impugnava solide cosce pallide, erano schiuse in una ‘v’ contratta di fronte al suo bacino.  
Teneva la schiena ritta, lo sguardo umido abbassato su Lucius.  
Lui aveva le guance pallide chiazzate di rosso, e teneva le braccia sollevate, aggrappate alla sponda del letto. Le usava per muovere quei suoi fianchi smilzi ritmicamente, dolcemente contro Hagrid, vendendogli incontro cautamente.  
Il suo volto era molle, languido di piacere…  
“Bravo, fai tu…piano, piano…”  
Lucius sembrò emettere un ringhio, le sue sopracciglia si incresparono. Sul suo ventre l’erezione era completa, disperata e pulsante, spiccava come una macchia bianca nella penombra della capanna.  
Hagrid gli passò cautamente una mano lì sotto, Lucius ebbe una breve smorfia…  
La manona del Guardiacaccia ricadde, scivolando sopra la tenera curva dei testicoli, spedendogli una sensazione annichilente lungo la schiena… era come toccare frutti maturi, pieni…o certi bulbi tirati di fresco su dalla terra, ed Hagrid si vergognò un po’ di questo pensiero, trovandolo assurdo… ma c’era niente di _normale_ lì dentro?

Lucius oscillò ancora…lentamente, _ingoiandolo_ …  
Hagrid emise un singulto.  
“Sono un po’ _duretti_ mi pare…”  
Gli biascicò portandogli con delicatezza le rozze mani ai lati del torace, per assecondare quelle sue caute spinte.  
A sorpresa, Lucius gli rispose.  
“Io… è da un po’ che non…”  
Poi la sua voce si spense in una specie di sospiro afono.  
Hagrid sentì il suo corpo schiudersi, scivolò dentro di lui ancora un po’… più di metà della sua erezione era fuori dal corpo chiaro dell’altro, ma a quanto pareva _bastava..._.  
Lo sguardo di Lucius saettò in basso a quel movimento, e Hagrid vide un lento sorriso _ubriaco_ aprirsi sul suo volto.  
Poi la sua espressione si fece quasi _dolorosa_ … in netto contrasto con l’euforia che dilagava nella sua voce bassa, quasi implorante.  
“Non… non ho mai visto niente del _genere_ prima…”  
Hagrid registrò una gran fitta sotto lo stomaco, portò le braccia più su, muovendosi di sua iniziativa adesso, assecondando Lucius, vedendogli incontro.  
Lord Malfoy lo fissò dritto negli occhi, le labbra schiuse…

“Dannato _zotico_ … fai… quello che vuoi, cercami quando ti pare ma _tienimi_ … tienimi… _oddio…_ ”

E Hagrid lo sentì incurvasi all’indietro, i suoi capezzoli scuri gli ballarono davanti agli occhi…vide il delicato profilo delle costole in evidenza, mentre i capelli chiari ricadevano contro la coperta e Lucius si serrava contro di lui in un lungo, potente spasimo finale.  
Hagrid gli si aggrappò mentre si arrendeva, vide quel suo piacere perlaceo dilagare sul suo ventre chiaro.  
Ora aveva la testa piegata su quel corpo snello, contratto… gli si riversava dentro, _risucchiato_.  
Lo _teneva_. Lo _tenne_ , Hagrid, decisamente.  
Altroché.  



End file.
